Didn't Ask For This
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: Finch Isley moved to live with her cousins. But one of her cousins is stupid enough to hang around Camp Crystal Lake. For the sake of her sweet mute cousin Linda, she goes to drag her other cousin out by her hair if needed. She never asked to deal with idiotic horny teens, and she certainly didn't ask to be hunted by Jason. Will Finch and Linda survive Camp Crystal Lake?
1. Chapter 1

Here I was, Finch Isley, sitting inside a car with my aunt babbling on about how excited my cousins were that I was living with them now. I used to live in New York with my dad. Sadly, we lived practically in the Underworld of New York. Where there were prostitutes at every corner, drug dealers selling pot and coke (not the soda obviously), and corrupt cops. So, I knew how to throw a punch or two. I loved my dad. He did everything he could to protect me. Taught me to shoot a gun, got me a pocketknife (which I kept in my boot), and tried his best to get a good job so we could leave the shitty apartment we lived in. My mother died when I was born but my dad didn't hate me. He was overjoyed when I entered an axe throwing competition and came in first. He didn't mind the prize being me having a axe in the house. The small money I earned helped our situation. It all changed when the apartment was broken in too. He was shot down in the living room. Unfortunately for the burglars, they didn't count on me with my axe in the closet.

Once the police came, they informed me what I did was in self-defense. But I knew what they were truly thinking. A teenager, almost a adult, managed to tear apart two grown men with an axe. They probably thought I was mental. Then came custody. My dad only had one sister, but they separated from each other because she didn't like my mother. Dad told me that was because my mom outdid her in everything. Anyway, my aunt Rachel came to New York from New Jersey to take me to live with her. Which led to the now.

Aunt Rachel kept babbling on about how lovely her two daughters were. I nodded every now and then, but I wasn't interested. Finally, we pulled up to two story house with white picket fence. I scrunched my nose at the sight. It looks like the home of family who smiles all the fucking time. Then again, I'm surprised my aunt doesn't have a permanent grin on her face. "Here we are Finch! Come inside!" she said, exiting the car. I shrugged on my backpack and grabbed my single suitcase. I didn't have many things. I wasn't really the sentimental type.

I was immediately greeted by my uncle Harry. He seriously needed to cut back on the cologne. "Girls, Finch is here!" Aunt Rachel shouted up the staircase. I saw a young teen who couldn't be older than 16 come down. She had the same honey brown hair as my aunt, but she didn't have a permanent smile that could rival one of those creepy marionettes. She smiled softly at me. "This is Linda, she's mute. We'll teach you basic sign language dear." Aunt Rachel explained. I forced a smile back at Linda. She didn't seem like a total drone or bitch so I don't want to be rude. "Kacie, get down here." Uncle Harry shouted up the staircase. I heard a groan and a girl came down. She was my age, and I immediately hated her. She was wearing shorts that were practically up her ass and that top was ready to burst. I saw the natural brown roots on the top of her head. She dyed her hair blonde. I didn't mind blondes, stereotypes annoyed me. But seriously?

She scrunched her nose up at me. "You're short." she snorted. I clenched my fist. Now, while I may be 5.1, that doesn't mean I'm short. "You're showing more ass than a hooker so..." I shrugged. Her jaw dropped and she immediately glared at me. "Uh...Linda? Can you show Finch where her room is? I need to get dinner started..."

Linda watched as I placed my axe competition trophy on a shelf. It was something I was proud of, so I brought it. She looked at the picture sitting on my bed. It was of me and my dad fishing. "Can I help you with something?" I asked when she stayed in the room with me. She went to do something with her hands but forgot I wouldn't understand and settled with a notepad and pencil. She handed me the notepad and I read it.

_You did axe-throwing?_

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, everyone has a hobby. Yours?" I asked. She made her hand flat, and pretended to draw on it. "Cool, mind showing me some?" she left the room and came back with her notebook. There were several drawings. Animals, houses, lakes, and people. I smiled at her and she looked down nervously. "LINDA! Where did you put my sunscreen?" Kacie shouted, stomping in the room. I groaned, the peace ruined.

So me and Linda, the only one of the family that I could stand, were sitting in her room. She showed me her drawings, I showed her my axe. I tucked a piece of my super dark brown hair behind my ear. "Where's Kacie going?" I asked. _Camp Crystal Lake with her friends and boyfriend. _I frowned. "Uh..." I said confused. Kacie, speak of the bitch, walked in flaunting her curves as always. "You haven't heard of Camp Crystal Lake?" she said. "No, I haven't. I just got here Einstein." I shot at her. She scoffed and sat down. "Well, a retarded boy named Jason Voorhees drowned there. The reason he drowned was because the counselors were off having sex. Anyways, his mom went crazy and killed those counselors. One got away after slicing her head off. Now, there's a rumor that Jason is back and kills whoever goes into the camp." Kacie explained. Linda threw a paper ball at her, not bothering with sign language it seems. Kacie unrolled it. _He wasn't retarded, he was just...different. _Kacie scoffed and threw the paper at Linda harshly. "So you're going there anyway?" I asked. Kacie rolled her eyes and stood up. "It's just some stupid ghost story to keep teens from going there to have fun." she then left, her stupid boyfriend honking his car outside. I sighed. Kacie didn't deserve to have Linda as a sister. Anyone could see that.

Not thirty minutes later, Linda was in a car. I joined her outside. "What are you doing?" I asked, arms crossed. She held her notepad up. _I'm worried, a lot of teens died over there._ I groaned. I couldn't let her go alone could I? I told her to wait and I grabbed my axe. Tossing it into the trunk, I slid in the passenger seat. Linda gave me a small smile.

Yep, my point from earlier was proven right. Kacie did not fucking deserve Linda as her sister.

**Yeah...Jason is a no show this chapter. In my defense, this was the beginning. Finch meets her cousins and then the reason for going to Camp Crystal Lake. Let me know what you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped, waking up from my dream. It was a nightmare that sent shivers down my spine. It featured a man in a hockey mask with a bloody machete. Linda was trapped in a bear trap and someone was pushing me along, telling me to leave her. Before I could assist, Linda's blood sprayed on the grass.

Linda's eyes flickered to me to see if I was okay. She turned her eyes back to the road. We were slowing down so I assumed we were stopping. I stepped out of the car along with Linda who only started walking, notebook in hand. I groaned and followed her. I felt a nagging feeling in the back of my head. It felt like someone was watching us. I shrugged it off while keeping a ear listening. I looked up at the sky noticing the sun slowly going down, leaving the sky a orange shade that was slowly drifting to purple. I did not like the idea of being here at night.

We saw a campfire and heard loud music playing. "Found them." I muttered. Finally, we approached the group. Kacie was grinding on her boyfriend (who Linda wrote saying his name was Johnny) to the music making me gag. I saw another girl who had tan skin and brown hair. She was smoking next to her boyfriend who was his hands all over her. _Could this get anymore stereotypical? _I sarcastically thought. I then noticed a boy with dirty blonde hair sitting there sipping a beer quietly. He had a jealous look also filled with lust. _On top of the sex drived couples, we have the hormonal boy_ I added. All I know is that if he tried to touch me, I'm chopping a finger off. If he touches Linda...I'm cutting his family jewels off. I haven't known Linda for too long but something about her makes me want to protect her.

"Linda! Holy shit what are you doing here?!" Kacie shouted, hopping off Johnny's lap. Linda immediately began sign language. I was slightly amused by the panicked look on Kacie's face but I heard something in the trees. I turned and saw a flash of white. Remembering the knife in my boot, I snatched it and took a few steps closer to the treeline. I narrowed my eyes, looking for a sign.

_"Supposedly all the teens were killed by Jason Voorhees, but he is just a myth to keep kids from having fun."_

Kacie's words rang in my mind as I bit my lip. Myth or not, I don't like being here. I rather not be chased by some guy in a hockey mask like this is some corny horror movie. I was brought out of my thoughts by hearing a loud SMACK. I immediately turned to see Linda on the ground holding her cheek with Kacie standing over her, hand raised. My eyes narrowed and I made my way over there. "What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed. Kacie glared at me. "She was going to tell my parents what I was doing out here! I told them it was for a school project!" she hissed back. I was so fed up with this skanky barbie. I took a few steps closer and I felt my tougher side from living near gangs come up. "So you didn't get to ride your boyfriend like a horse. That's what your pissed about?" I snarled. Kacie's eyes widened and she took a step back. I shook my head at her. "Get slaughtered by Jason Voorhees, see if I care. It would be your own fault anyways." I coldly stated before turning to Linda. Who was gone. My eyes widened and I turned to Kacie who seemed just as shocked. "Where did she go?" I growled. She shook her head, not knowing. I groaned in frustration and turned to look for her. She probably went back to the car. I started walking towards the way we came in when I heard the other girl say something. "Hey, where did Harry go?" I frowned and turned right back around. "I think I saw him leave when the psycho was telling Kacie off." Johnny answered. I immediately started running. "LINDA!" I shouted, running to the car. Please be there, please be there.

I took a few breaths and gasped. I saw no sign of Linda. I groaned and went to turn around when I noticed something strange. I walked up to the tires of the car and saw to my horror they were slashed. "Shit shit shit shit!" I cursed before running towards the bonfire. I tripped over something. I muttered a cuss word before standing up. My eyes widened in horror seeing her notebook on the ground. I turned towards a tree seeing blood. And a dead Harry on the ground with his throat sliced brutally.

Linda ran as her cousin Finch and sister Kacie were arguing. She needed to be left alone. She hugged her notebook as she felt the leaves crunch under her shoes. She felt something watching her but shrugged it off. She'll just wait for Finch at the car. She exhaled and jumped hearing footsteps. She turned to see the dirty blonde haired boy catch up to her. "Hey, wait up. You're Linda right? Kacie's sister?" he added. Linda nodded slowly as she tucked a piece of honey brown hair behind her ear nervously. "I'm Harry." he said, holding out his hand. Linda hesistantly shook it. His brown eyes met her own green ones. "Where did you park? I'll walk you back." he offered. Linda shook her head to decline. "I know a short cut." he pushed. Linda again shook her head politely before trying to keep walking. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened and she tried to pry his hand away from her arm. He smacked her in the same spot Kacie did, and her notebook hit the ground. He pushed her against the nearest tree and tried to kiss her. Linda kneed him in the groin making him groan. Unfortunately, Harry is bigger than her so when she tried to run, he slammed her into the tree again. "I would say shut up, but you're mute. I don't have to worry about you opening that pretty little mouth." he sneered before trying to unbutton her jeans. Linda clawed at his face, trying to fight. Harry backhanded her very forcefully, making her hit the ground. He glared down at her. "It seems you need to be taught a lesson bitch." he growled.

However, a figure stepped behind him. Linda saw the figure and her eyes widened in shock. The figure raised his machete and stabbed through Harry's throat. A bit of blood hit Linda who stared in shock as the machete left the body and Harry hit the ground, gurgling blood. Linda looked up and saw the mask of Jason Voorhees staring down at her.


End file.
